Dark Angel
by SunaruWolf
Summary: This is basically about a story me and my friend are writing, it needs to be reviewed, hope ya enjoy!


Dark Angel

I should start this story by telling you who I am. My name is Alawna, the crown princess of the Lightrealm. I have blond hair and sky blue eyes. My sister, Legna, on the other hand has midnight black hair and blood red eyes. She used to have chocolate brown hair and deep green eyes, but our dad, the ex- king, turned her into a creature of darkness. When we were small he summoned a gray wolf demon (Sunaru) to be my body guard. He gave my sister a threadbare yarn ragdoll. I believe Dad was trying to make her angry, for bitterness is essential for the process to become evil. In any case, I think it worked, because a few days after our 14th birthday, something terrible happened…

I woke with a start when I heard a loud THUMP! From my twin's rooms. I leapt out of my bed and peered around the doorframe, my sister was sneaking out of the castle, wearing a black cloak. I hurriedly got dressed, put on my trusty golden cloak and quietly snuck out after Legna. As I reached the entrance hall I sensed, rather than heard, the main doors opening and closing in the darkness. I snuck down the hall and picked up my bow and quiver of numbing arrows as I passed the weaponry, then slipped out the door and into the village after my sister.

As I tried to keep pace with the shadow that was Legna, I heard somebody stumble and curse behind me. I whipped around, but there was nothing in the cobbled street to my back. My feeling of unease growing, I turned back to catch up with my sister. My eyes just caught the ends of her sleek black hair whipping behind an open door. I hurried to catch up, but Legna had already closed the door behind her, so as I drew level with the window I lifted my head a bit to see over the windowsill. What I saw was shocking. Legna was holding a long, gleaming dagger and had raised it above the cot in the corner of the spartan cottage. "No!" the cry burst involuntarily from my lips as I charged through the door and stared at my twin sister. The figure on the cot shot up, nearly impaling itself on the dagger. I stared for a moment. The girl in the cot was obviously a peasant, for she was wearing rough leather garments and a leather cap, but what made me stare was her hair. The curly tendrils were dyed bright blue and green, like and acid stone. "Wuzzgoinon?" she slurred, then spotted the dagger and uttered a soft sort of scream, leaping from her cot. The peasant glared reproachfully at my sister. "You were trying to _kill _me!" she exclaimed, more angry than afraid. Legna ignored her, but turned to me with a murderous fire in her eyes and hissed, in a voice most unlike her own, "you little amateur! You have ruined my ceremony!" she lunged towards me, anger etched all over her face. Suddenly the door banged open again and a flash of gray and white streaked from the threshold towards my sister. Lena shrieked, and the next moment my wolf demon, Sunaru, had her in a headlock. "Drop. The. Knife." She growled, punctuating each word with a squeeze of her arm. The dagger clattered to the floor as Legna gave Sunaru a look that plainly wished her a painful death. "Are you okay?" Sunaru inquired of me. "Yeah, I'm fi-"I was interrupted by the door flying open for the third time that evening. The funky haired peasant sank into a bow as I turned to the door, a sinking feeling in my stomach. My heart stopped. My mother, Queen Sillvia of the Lightrealm, stood in the doorway, a shocked expression on her face.

Tell me if you guys want more, 'cause this is the first book/thing me and my friend Trinity have collaborated on, and we both want to know if anyone likes it so far...

Alawna- of COURSE they will like it, its got evil-ness in it! :D

Hollyanna (funky haired peasant)- OMG my HAIR is blue! $_$

Sunaru- why couldn't i have been pinning Legna, instead of just a HEADLOCK! -_-

Legna- $$#%**

Me- Legna that was rude!

Legna- i know.

Me- okay, we are done here! *frowns*

All- Aaaaawwww

Legna- ##$%$#&*

Me- Gah! Legna!

Legna- heheheh

Me- *shuts down computer* Take that!


End file.
